Los tres consejos
by Emperor92
Summary: Basada en una pequeña reflexion del mismo titulo. Naruto se marcha a buscar un trabajo para darle a su amada esposa una vida mas comoda. Pero en su camino, mas que riquezas, regresara con algo mas valioso que le abrira las puertas a una nueva forma de vida. One-shot, Universo Alterno. Feliz Año nuevo a todos


**Los tres consejos**

Naruto y Hinata eran un matrimonio joven que vivía de la caridad y sencillas labores en un pequeño pueblo. El destino fue cruel con los dos al quedar huérfanos a tan corta edad. Pero su amor y el de las personas que los rodeaban, les permitió seguir a flote y resistir cualquier reto en la vida, por más duro que fuera. Llego un momento en que ambos ya no podían seguir dependiendo de la caridad de sus amigos, así que una tarde, marido y mujer se sentaron a hablar sobre su situación y el cómo remediarlo.

— Hinata, me siento mal por la gente que nos ayuda demasiado – dijo el joven rubio recostado en el regazo de su esposa

— No te angusties Naruto-kun – dijo la chica mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amado – sé que encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto

— Me contaron de algo hace unos días en el pueblo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Muy lejos de aquí, hay una mansión que necesita un asistente personal para su dueño. Quiero ir a trabajar con él y juntar suficiente dinero para nosotros

— Pero, no podríamos vernos en muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si tu…?

— Yo nunca dejaría de amarte – dijo Naruto adivinando el pensar de su esposa – tu sabes que eres todo mi mundo. Siempre te seré fiel, si tú eres fiel a mi

— Yo nunca dejaría de amarte Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con una lagrima deslizándose sobre su mejilla – prometo siempre esperarte

Después de esa conversación, ambos se unieron con un cálido beso que termino en una noche llena de amor y placer para ambos. A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se alisto en la puerta de su casa para partir. Hinata le preparo un muy sencillo almuerzo para su largo viaje. Se despidieron con un beso y el joven emprendió su viaje a la mansión. El viaje fue largo y tortuoso. Pasaron unos días, hasta que llego a una gran mansión. La residencia era protegida por una majestuosa reja de acero que brillaba como si fuera de plata. La gran reja se abrió y el joven llego a la entrada principal de la mansión. Al tocar, la enorme puerta se abrió para que pudiera entrar. Un mayordomo le mostro el camino hacia un gran despacho donde un hombre ya de edad lo recibió. Su gran melena blanca cubría su espalda. Su rostro mostraba simpatía y experiencia. Al ver al joven rubio, le dedico una atenta sonrisa y lo invito a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

— Mi nombre es Jiraiya Senju – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia el chico para saludarlo – dime en que puedo ayudarte muchacho

— Señor Jiraiya, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie – vine para solicitarle me dé un empleo para poder ayudar a mi esposa

Después de esto, Naruto le conto toda su historia y situación al viejo hombre, el cual lo escuchaba con una amena, pero atenta sonrisa. Después de concluida la conversación, se llegó a un acuerdo. Naruto podría trabajar y vivir en la mansión. Se encargaría de las labores del campo y el cuidado de los animales de la mansión. Ayudaría en la cocina, en la carpintería y en el establo. Iría al pueblo vecino para traer paja, víveres y materiales necesarios cada vez que se lo solicitaran. Velaría por la seguridad de su patrón, su esposa Tsunade Senju y los miembros de la familia. Se le instruiría en el manejo de los negocios familiares para que pueda formar su propio negocio a largo plazo y por último, dedicaría parte de su tiempo libre para aprender a leer, escribir e instruirse en los conocimientos que le hacían falta por la poca educación que no tuvo de pequeño. Además, se le daría un cuarto para poder dormir, se le compraría ropa necesaria y las tres comidas al día (Naruto pidió cambiar eso a cinco comidas por su apetito) y sobre todas las cosas, para evitar las tentaciones que pudieran aparecer, todo su sueldo seria puesto en una caja fuerte y se mantendría ahorrado hasta que Naruto decidiera volver a su hogar.

Con esta propuesta, se dieron la mano en señal de cerrar el trato y Naruto fue dirigido por uno de los asistentes de Jiraiya hacia un pequeño cuarto cerca del establo donde se podría instalar. Al llegar, el joven rubio saco un cambio de ropa que tenía, una que otra herramienta que llevaba para su viaje y una fotografía que tenia de el con su amada Hinata. Así paso el tiempo, Naruto aprendió todo lo que necesitaba para su trabajo, gano conocimientos, experiencia, habilidad, gustos, pero sobre todo, la confianza de su amo, al cual empezó a tratar como a un padre. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, se acostaba y tomaba la fotografía de su esposa y le daba un leve beso al rostro de su amada y anhelaba su tan esperado retorno. Fue así que pasaron veinte años. Un día, Naruto llego a la oficina de su patrón el cual se encontraba leyendo uno que otro libro de negocios y recibió a su "ahijado" con total amabilidad.

— Señor Jiraiya, necesito hablar con usted – dijo el rubio firme y decidido

— Puedes hablarme con toda confianza muchacho – dijo el peli blanco cerrando su libro

— Han pasado ya veinte años. He decidido volver a casa, para estar con mi amada esposa y darle la felicidad y comodidad que merece

— Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el hombre sacando una hoja de su escritorio – estuve revisando tus ahorros, tienes suficiente dinero para una nueva vida y abrir tu propio negocio

— Bien, ya estoy listo para irme…

— Sin embargo – dijo Jiraiya sentándose detrás de su escritorio – tengo una propuesta para ti. Como sabes, la mejor recompensa en este mundo, además de la felicidad, es el aprendizaje. Es por eso que tengo una última propuesta para ti

— Lo escucho señor Jiraiya – dijo Naruto tomando asiento

— Este es el trato. Puedes escoger entre dos opciones: la primera es que puedes irte a casa con todo tu dinero y la segunda es, que te puedes ir a casa, pero a cambio de todo el dinero que te has ganado, te daré tres consejos muy valiosos y totalmente efectivos. Estos consejos me los dio mi padre y con ellos, pude formar la vida que tengo ahora

— Es una difícil decisión…

— Tomate todo el día de hoy y mañana me dices tú decisión. Reflexiona que es más importante

Con esta intriga en su mente, el joven rubio paso todo el día en su habitación reflexionando y toda la noche se la paso observando la fotografía de su esposa, deseando que llegara el día de mañana para regresar a su lado. Apenas dieron las siete de la mañana, el rubio se dirigió al despacho de su amo y con toda la serenidad y tranquilidad del mundo se colocó frente al escritorio de Jiraiya con su respuesta lista.

— Señor Jiraiya, me gustaría recibir esos tres consejos – dijo Naruto con una mirada decidida

— Si te doy los consejos, no recibirás tu dinero

— Usted tuvo razón en algo de lo que dijo ayer. El conocimiento es la mejor recompensa y estoy seguro que con lo que he aprendido, podre apoyar a mi esposa y salir adelante, así que aceptare los tres consejos que tiene para mi

— Me gusta esa respuesta muchacho – al decir esto, le hizo una seña a un asistente que estaba en la entrada del despacho y este se retiró para dejar a los dos hombre solos – bien, estos son los consejos:

1.- NUNCA TOMES ATAJOS EN TU VIDA. Caminos más cortos y desconocidos te pueden costar la vida

2.- NUNCA SEAS CURIOSO DE AQUELLO QUE REPRESENTA EL MAL, pues la curiosidad por el mal puede ser fatal

3.- NUNCA TOMES DECISIONES EN MOMENTOS DE ODIO Y DOLOR, pues puedes arrepentirte demasiado tarde

Al terminar de hablar, el asistente se acercó con una maleta con las cosas del rubio y una bolsa con tres grandes hogazas de pan. Jiraiya le explico que dos de estas eran para su camino de regreso a casa y la última, la más grande, era para que la comiera junto con su esposa. Al entregarle todas sus pertenencias, extendió sus grandes brazos para despedirse de su valioso empleado, "ahijado" y amigo, con la promesa de tener siempre las puertas abiertas para cuando el, o su esposa lo necesitaran. Naruto le devolvió el gesto de amabilidad y sin nada más que el conocimiento, su maleta y su alimento, tomo rumbo hacia su hogar.

A los dos días, Naruto llego a una división en el camino hacia su hogar. En ese lugar se encontraba un viejo hombre que al parecer era un guía. Al decirle su destino, el viejo hombre le señalo el camino de la derecha que atravesaba un bosque oscuro, que según era un camino rápido a su pueblo. Con alegría Naruto tomo ese camino deseando ver a su esposa lo más rápido posible. Pero al dar solo unos pasos, en su mente resonaron las palabras de su amo: "NUNCA TOMES ATAJOS EN TU VIDA. Caminos más cortos y desconocidos te pueden costar la vida". Tomo aire, abrió bien los ojos y prosiguió a regresar a la división y tomar el camino que ya conocía a su pueblo, aun si este era largo y tardado.

Después de unos días, llego a una pequeña zona con algunas casas donde pudo descansar. Uno de los habitantes del lugar le ofreció un techo para dormir. Extrañado, le pregunto qué camino había tomado para llegar ahí, a lo que el rubio respondió que tomo el camino de la izquierda, el largo y difícil. El viejo hombre le dijo que hizo muy bien, ya que al parecer el otro camino por el bosque era habitado por una banda de ladrones y asesinos que atacaban a los viajeros y robaban sus pertenencias. Naruto soltó un gran suspiro y dio las gracias a su viejo patrón por su consejo. Esa noche, el rubio durmió sobre una improvisada cama hecha de paja, la cual cubrió con una sábana y se quedó dormido contemplando la fotografía de su esposa, deseando verla pronto. A la media noche, un estruendoso grito se escuchó en todo el lugar. Parecía el grito de una mujer que pedía ayuda. El rubio se levantó curioso por ver qué pasaba afuera. Pero al momento de tocar la puerta de su habitación, en su cabeza resonaron de nuevo las palabras de Jiraiya: "NUNCA SEAS CURIOSO DE AQUELLO QUE REPRESENTA EL MAL, pues la curiosidad por el mal puede ser fatal". Con eso en mente, decidió volver a su "cama" y decidió dormir, aun con el griterío que se escuchaba afuera. Al amanecer, el rubio salió para hablar con el viejo que le ofreció el lugar para dormir y le agradeció por su amabilidad. Este le pregunto si escucho los gritos anoche y si no sintió curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba a lo cual este le dijo que sí, pero que no quiso averiguar de qué se trataba.

El viejo le dijo que de nuevo tuvo suerte, ya que los gritos provenían de una vieja mujer que todas las noches rondaba el pueblo y todo aquel que sale por la curiosidad, es asesinado por ella, ya que al parecer estaba loca y nadie la podía controlar. El rubio solo pudo sentir un escalofrió que rondo en toda su espalda y con una mirada al cielo, dio de nuevo las gracias a su viejo patrón. Después de eso, siguió su viaje el cual duro tres días más. Cerca del anochecer, antes de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, Naruto llego a su amado pueblo y con energías salidas de lo más profundo de su cuerpo empezó a correr hacia su casa. Se detuvo cerca de una pequeña colina que frecuentaba con Hinata cuando eran jóvenes. Al ver con detalle, se percató que su amada se encontraba sentada en la base de un árbol que ahí se encontraba. Con pasos lentos y cansados, se acercó a ella con la esperanza de ver su hermosa sonrisa, pero su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al contemplar la dolorosa escena que vio frente a sus ojos. Sentada en la base del árbol se hallaba su amada y en su regazo la silueta de un joven hombre que recibía las caricias de las delicadas manos de su amada. Al verlos a la distancia, un tremendo dolor se apodero de su cuerpo, seguido de un impulso de ira que necesitaba ser desahogado. Tomo una vara de madera que se encontraba en el lugar y estaba listo para lastimar a esa pareja que se atrevió a lastimarlo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el último consejo de Jiraiya resonó en su cabeza y en su corazón: "NUNCA TOMES DECISIONES EN MOMENTOS DE ODIO Y DOLOR, pues puedes arrepentirte demasiado tarde"

Se detuvo a escasos pasos de la pareja, respiro profundamente y se retiró soltando la vara que estaba en sus manos. Busco un lugar para tranquilizarse donde paso la noche. Al día siguiente tomo la decisión de volver con Jiraiya y pedirle de nuevo asilo y empleo, pero antes, iría con su "amada" para hacerle ver que el si se había mantenido fiel a su amor. Llego a la puerta de su antiguo hogar. Con dolor y lentitud toco la puerta y desde adentro escucho la voz de su amada que decía "un momento por favor". Después de un rato, Hinata abrió la puerta. Seguía tan hermosa y delicada como siempre. A la chica solo le tomo unos cuantos segundo reconocer a su amado esposo y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó hacia el con sus brazos abiertos y le dio un cálido abrazo, el cual Naruto no pudo rechazar, pero el dolor en su corazón no le permitía aceptarlo.

— Mi amado esposo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – al fin haz vuelto…

— No digas más palabras Hinata – dijo el rubio tomándola de los hombros a la oji perla mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos su tan preciada fotografía – durante veinte años estuve trabajando por ti, por nuestro futuro, pero me has traicionado

— ¿De que estas hablando Naruto-kun? – dijo la chica que cambiaba su rostro a uno de preocupación y angustia – durante veinte años te he sido fiel y he esperado por ti mi amor…

— ¡No me mientas Hinata! – grito Naruto como mucho dolor – ayer, en el que era nuestro lugar más atesorado y personal, te vi sentada acariciando la cabeza de otro hombre – al decir esto el pobre hombre no pudo más y cayo de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Mi amor – dijo la chica poniéndose frente a el – la persona que viste es tu hijo, ¡nuestro hijo!

— ¿Qué dices? – dijo Naruto con una gran sorpresa

— Así es mi amor – dijo la chica mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – cuando te fuiste, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Durante veinte años, ambos hemos mantenido las esperanzas de volver a verte y gracias a él, nunca deje de soñar con tu regreso – al decir esto ella saco una fotografía de entre sus ropas, similar a la de su amado

— Mama, ya volví de traer leña – se escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de la pareja

Al verlo, Naruto se sorprendió. Frente a él, estaba un joven muy parecido a él en su juventud, pero sus rasgos faciales tenían similitudes suyas y de Hinata. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver a su padre en casa

— Mi amor, él es tu hijo Boruto. Boruto, él es tu padre – dijo la chica poniéndose en medio de los dos

— Mi hijo…

— Bienvenido a casa padre… - pronuncio el chico, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo del rubio mayor que con lágrimas en los ojos se disculpaba con su hijo y daba gracias a su antiguo patrón por el último consejo que le dio

— Estoy en casa familia – dijo Naruto con mucha alegría

Después de la cálida bienvenida, Hinata preparaba un almuerzo para su amado mientras este les contaba a su esposa e hijo sobre lo aprendido en la Mansión de su amo, sobre los tres consejos que recibió en vez de su sueldo y sobre lo acontecido en su camino de regreso. Al terminar su relato, saco de su bolsa la última y más grande hogaza de pan que llevaba para su familia y empezó a partirla para compartirla con su familia. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir dentro de ella una pequeña bolsa de tela llena con el dinero que él había ganado en estos veinte años, fruto de su arduo trabajo y dedicación. Dentro de la bolsa, se hallaba también una pequeña nota, la cual Naruto tomo y leyó en voz alta hacia su familia:

 _Naruto:_

 _La vida siempre te pondrá retos duros y pruebas que pondrán en juego tu vida, tu juicio moral y tu paciencia. Estoy veinte años a mi lado, has aprendido muchas cosas que te servirán a futuro. Pero los tres consejos que aceptaste a cambio de tu dinero, son la prueba de la pureza en tu corazón y que eres capaz de todo por tu amada esposa, sin dejarte influenciar por el dinero, la codicia, la ira y el dolor. Como recompensa por tu sabia decisión, te entrego el dinero que te ganaste en estos años y te ofrezco las puertas abiertas de mi hogar siempre que lo necesites, no como empleado, sino como un hijo._

 _Se feliz al lado de tu esposa y no olvides que el conocimiento y aprendizaje, siempre te entregaran las más gratas y mejores recompensas._

 _Jiraiya_

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto alzo la vista hacia el cielo que se asomaba por la ventana de su casa y con un gran suspiro dijo: " _Gracias por todo"._ Desde ese día, la dicha y el éxito cubrió por completo la vida de familia de Naruto y Hinata, la cual mejoro poco a poco gracias a los tres consejos aprendidos ese día.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos.**

 **Primero, lo mas importante:**

 **"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO"**

 **Espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones, alegrias y exito en sus vidas.**

 **Me tome un pequeño descanso para reflexionar. Hoy en la mañana me levante recordando una antigua reflexion que lei en mi juventud y decidi adaptarla con mi pareja favorita: Naruto y Hinata.**

 **Espero que puedan dejar un review sobre esta pequeña reflexion y al igual que a mi, espero que estos consejos les sirvan en el futuro, como me han servido a mi.**

 **Por otra parte, este año me he propuesto cambiar muchos aspectos de mi vida, tanto de salud como laboral. Ademas, me comprometere mas a esta pagina y a seguir escribiendo. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y bueno, les mando un grato saludo y agradecimiento.**

 **Que su vida y este año esten llenos de dicha y alegria. Que tengan un buen dia.**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


End file.
